


Secret Kisses

by cami_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: There have been several secret kisses throughout the years.





	Secret Kisses

Secret Kisses  
There have been several secret kisses throughout the years.

 

Kiss one  
5th year  
Harry emerged from the forest down by the loch. It was twilight, that time of day that turned everything gold with its molten light. Emerging from the darkened forest into daylight it took his eyes a minute to adjust. It was then that Harry noticed the figure laying on the ground. They were dressed in black robes and as Harry moved closer, he could see pale blond hair falling over their face. 

His heart started pounding loudly in Harry’s ears, and he ran over to kneel next to where Malfoy lay. 

Harry was just reaching out a hand to check his pulse, when Malfoy’s mouth gave a small grimace. When Harry noticed that Malfoy’s chest was rising and falling he closed his eyes and blew out a great sigh.

Sleeping.

Malfoy was just sleeping. 

Now that his panic was receding, Harry started to notice things. 

Malfoy’s eye lashes were so pale they were almost translucent. The fine bones in his hands and wrists looked fragile and delicate. Every strand of Malfoy’s hair was a different color; silver, white, gold, moonbeam, afternoon sunlight . . . it looked like spun silk, lying there on his cheek. 

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Malfoy with anything but a smirk or frown on his face. But now there was no anger there, it was just so peaceful. It was angelic. Why had he thought this face was pointy? It wasn’t pointy when you looked at it up close. It was . . . beautiful!

And his lips. Harry studied the precise lines of Malfoy’s lips. The upper lip was thinner, but dipped into a perfect cupid’s bow. His bottom lip was fuller and plump in the middle. Malfoy’s lips were a soft rose color. He wondered just how silky they would feel.

Harry reached out with his index finger to trace the curve of Malfoy’s lips. 

Before Harry reached his target, Malfoy’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed Harry’s wrist in a painful grasp, “What the hell Potter?” Malfoy’s peaceful expression was gone and back was the scornful frown. “What are you trying to do to me while I sleep?” 

Malfoy stared into Harry’s eyes and Harry tried to think of something to say, some excuse to offer for why he had been about to touch him. But all he could think was, I want – I need – I . . .. 

Harry dropped his eyes down to Malfoy’s lips and moistened his own lips with the tip of his tongue. Seeing the direction Harry was staring, Malfoy drew in a startled breath and froze with his hand still grasping Harry’s wrist.

In slow motion, Harry leaned forward until his lips had settled onto Malfoy’s. He brushed them back and forth with small hypnotic movements. It lasted for one hundred years, it lasted for one second. 

Harry pulled away and ran. He ran as fast as he could, he ran as far as he could. He ran from himself.  
***

 

Kiss two  
6th year 

Draco walked along the corridor late at night. He got very little sleep these days. Somehow whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was the maniacal wizard who had taken over his home, tortured at whim, enthralled his parents, and demanded that Draco kill for him. All he could do at times like these was to stalk through the halls of Hogwarts until exhaustion drove him to seek his bed. 

But tonight he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that he wasn’t alone. He felt the eyes staring at him. He could swear they were Potter’s eyes. 

Potter, who was always staring. Relentlessly staring, like Draco was a bug pinned to specimen card. Potter haunted Draco this year.

Draco spun around quickly to look behind him, but once again, nothing was there. Draco’s gut said there was, and Draco trusted his gut more than anything or anyone else. As he stood there looking back where he had just come, he heard a small noise. A scuffling sound. A human made sound. 

Without letting himself think about how ridiculous he probably looked, Draco swiftly launched himself in the direction the sound had come from. 

His hands grasped cloth that wasn’t there, and then he was pulling. Potter’s hair, that black tangled mess, was revealed first. Draco pulled of the rest of the cloth and simultaneously shoved potter up against the nearest wall. Potter put up his arms to push back, but Draco grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall. 

“I fucking knew it!” Draco crowed. “What the hell Potter? What the fucking hell are you doing?” 

Potter just stared at Draco with those piercing green eyes. Haunting him!

“What the fuck Potter?” Draco demanded crowding his body up against Potter’s so that he couldn’t escape. 

“Draco,” Potter whispered staring right through him, “You need to stop. I can help you.”

“Ha!” Draco’s laugh was hollow. “Not even the Boy Who Lived can save me Potter,” he replied brokenly. 

Potter’s mouth opened as he started to reply, but Draco didn’t want to, couldn’t hear it and so he shut him up the best way he knew. 

Draco pressed his lips tightly against Potters. They were warm and soft and tasted of sweets. Draco couldn’t get enough. 

He traced Potter’s bottom lip with his tongue and when Potter groaned in response, he slid his tongue all the way in. Draco explored Potter’s mouth. He slid his tongue alongside of Potter’s and stroked. He pushed his body flush against Potter and heard the other boy groan again. 

Releasing Potter’s wrists, Draco pushed one hand into Potter’s inky hair to hold his head tight. His other hand went to Potter’s waist where he found a strip of bare skin where Potter’s jumper had pulled away from his jeans. Draco’s fingers restlessly traced patterns on the smooth warm skin he found there. 

Breaking away to breath, Draco buried his head in Potter’s neck. Draco found the place where potter’s neck met his shoulder and he started sucking and biting. 

“Merlin!” hissed Potter, grabbing onto Draco. One hand tangled in Draco’s hair and one pulling Draco’s ass closer. Potter brought Draco up for another kiss, holding him in place while he ravaged his mouth. 

It felt so good, so right, to have Potter’s hands in his hair and clutching on to him. Draco pressed his hips tightly against his and rocked. Both boys groaned into each other’s mouths at the same time. Ache and want and need all coiled in his gut. 

Abruptly he pushed away from the wall. He couldn’t have this. His life was so fucked. “Stay the hell away from me Potter,” Draco growled, “or next time I may have to kill you.” With this Draco stormed back down the corridor, leaving an aroused and confused Potter slumped against the wall.  
***

 

Kiss three  
After the war.

The last of the DeathEater trials was finally over. Harry just wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep for a month, but his best friends have dragged him out to the pub to celebrate. He could say no but he knows that will just bring questions and well-meaning concern, so Harry just went along with Ron and Hermione to the Three Broomsticks. They grabbed the large booth and it’s soon bursting with Gryffindors and the occasional Ravenclaw. The group was noisy, smiling and laughing and no one noticed if Harry is quieter than usual.

Harry was on his third ale when he saw him. Artfully mussed moonlight colored hair, shoulder bones so sharp they could cut you, lean muscles that moved gracefully under the pale skin covering them, and eyes that pierced your ideas of yourself.

Malfoy.

He was easily spotted. He stood a head taller than those gathered around him talking and drinking. He wasn’t laughing and joking but every now and then a small smile would quirk at one corner of his mouth. 

Most of the people around Malfoy, Harry didn’t recognize. But he thought he saw Parkinson and Goyle. 

Malfoy.

It had been over a year since Harry had actually spoken to him. He couldn’t even remember what they had said. 

Harry stared. His friends ordered another round and he just stared. Conversation flowed around him and he continued to stare. 

He slipped right into his comfort zone, he was back in the Great Hall staring over at the Slytherin table once again. Malfoy fascinated him. He was a puzzle and Harry couldn’t piece it together. 

After two more ales, Harry saw Malfoy head back toward the loo. Without conscious thought, Harry got up and followed him. 

Quickly overtaking the other man, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him past the restrooms and through the exit to the alley in back. “Come on,” Harry muttered. 

He released Malfoy’s wrist when they reached the back of the pub. “Potter,” Malfoy said as he leaned back against the wall and regarded Harry warily. 

Harry took a few steps away, and then a few steps back again. He scrubbed his hands over his face and blew out a breath. 

“What do you want Potter? Are you expecting a thank you?” Malfoy drawled in his deep posh tones. “If so . . .”

“No!” Harry hurried to say, “No I don’t want that. I want . . . I just . . . I . . .” Harry trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say now that he had him here. 

Harry looked up and got caught in the current of Malfoy’s gaze. He forgot everything; how to think, how to breathe, who he was. Harry took a step closer, and then another and another. Now he was standing so close that when they both took a deep breath their chests brushed together. 

So close he could see all the shades of grey that swirled in Malfoy’s compelling eyes. He could see Malfoy’s nostrils flare and his mouth clench as they stared silently.  
Harry reached out and ran his knuckles along Malfoy’s jaw and rubbed at his lower lip with his thumb. Malfoy opened his mouth, darted his tongue to taste Harry’s digit and then bit his thumb sharply. Harry’s surprised cry caused a smile to dance on Malfoy’s face for a second.

“Fuck it!” Harry grabbed Malfoy’s head in his hands and pulled his mouth down kissing him deeply. Malfoy’s lips softened and opened under Harry’s with a soft whimper. Harry pressed harder and slid his tongue to rub alongside Malfoy’s. 

Malfoy’s arms came up and pulled Harry’s body tightly into his own. Harry broke away from the kiss to take a breath and try to stop his head from spinning. He dropped his mouth to Malfoy’s neck kissing and sucking. When he found a spot that made Malfoy groan softly and clutch him tighter, Harry decided to stay there a while. 

Malfoy threw back his head and slid both his hands under Harry’s t-shirt. One hand heading north to trace each vertebrae and the other heading south to slide under his waistband and softly caress the dip at the base of Harry’s spine. 

Aching pressure flared to life in Harry’s cock. He moved both his hands down to grip Malfoy’s hips and drag him close. Pressure muted by layers of cloth. Seeking more, Harry pressed his leg between Malfoy’s and rubbed himself against his hardness. 

Growling, Malfoy spun them both so now Harry was pressed up against the rough brick wall. He found Harry’s mouth again with his own and started sucking on Harry’s lower lip. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged it down to press against his own cock. He moved Harry’s hand with his own, causing him to moan low and needy. Harry moved Malfoy’s hand over to his own cock, and then went back to squeezing and stroking Malfoy. 

Malfoy took the hint and unfastened Harry’s flies. His slid his hand into Harry’s boxers and wrapped it around Harry’s cock. He took his thumb and rubbed the weeping stickiness all over the head. Harry’s knees buckled, “Oh fuck!” Harry couldn’t catch his breath, he couldn’t think, the world was spinning out of control. He was a creature of want and need and spiky pleasure.

The sharp sound of laughter, at the far end of the alley, brought Harry back to his senses. He pulled himself roughly away from Malfoy. “I . . . I can’t . . . I just . . . I can’t,” Harry mumbled not meeting Malfoy’s eyes. He stumbled back over to the pub’s back door fumbling with his flies, “I gotta go.” As he opened the door he looked back and saw Malfoy, with bruised lips, hair a mess, and confusion in his eyes.  
***

 

Kiss four  
5 years after the war, at a Ministry Unity Ball.

Draco’s bored gaze surveyed the room again. He took a sip of his whiskey, and wondered why he had come tonight. But in actuality he knew why he had come, and why he kept looking around the room. He had come to see him.

Only a week after he had snogged Draco behind the pub, Potter had married the Weaselette. That had stung Draco. Their marriage had lasted a few years, and had produced a few kids, but they had divorced about a year ago. Since then the Golden Boy had shocked the Wizarding World by dating both wizards and witches, seemingly a new one every week. 

Draco himself had married about a year after Potter, however he had known he was gay long before that and it had been a marriage of convenience. They had quietly divorced after his son had been born and now Astoria lived quite happily on the continent.

He often saw Potter at these Ministry events but they didn’t do more than nod and exchange superficial pleasantries. Even so, Draco fed on that brief contact and it sustained him until the next time.

Draco felt Potter before he saw him. The energy of the whole room shifted and pulsed through his body. Draco turned and scanned again.

“What . . . the . . . fuck!” Draco said to the air around him as he stared across the room. There was Potter on the arm of a blond quidditch player. A tall blond male quidditch player! Seriously, he could be Draco’s brother. Draco tossed back the rest of his drink and moved toward the bar for another. 

A few cocktails later, Draco was still at the bar watching as Potter and his date made the rounds. In actuality Potter doesn’t move around too much, everyone else makes their way to an audience with the Chosen One. To be fair a few people had approached Draco too, but he was in no mood to schmooze and he froze them all out. 

Draco carelessly flicked his hair out of his eyes as he drained his glass. When he saw Potter break away from his boy toy and head across the room, Draco ditched his drink and moved decisively. He had had enough.

Intercepting Potter and grabbing him by the wrist, Draco swiftly pulled him unseen into an empty cloak closet. “What the fuck are you doing,” Draco demanded. 

Harry just stared at him, bright green eyes magnified by those unfashionable glasses. Harry’s mouth opened slightly and he wet his lips with just the tip of his tongue. “Malfoy,” he said softly. 

“Really! That’s all you have to say to me,” Draco scoffed.

“I don’t . . . what?” confusion bloomed all over Harry’s face.

“Your date Potter!” Draco ranted, “You know . . . my fucking twin!”

“He’s not, er . . . that’s not . . . I mean his hair isn’t even . . .” Harry’s voice trailed off as his eyes darted around the small cloak filled room looking for rescue. 

“My! Fucking! Twin!” Draco repeated, taking a step closer to Harry with each word. At the end he was standing nose to nose with his longtime nemesis and sometime fantasy. “You should have just asked for the original.” With a flick of his wand, Draco locked and warded the small room.

He spun Harry and pushed him up against the paneled wall. Draco immediately started unfastening Harry’s flies. “What? No foreplay?” Harry tried to laugh but it came out as a rough croak.

Draco shoved Harry’s trousers and pants down to his knees, making him gasp. He dropped to his own knees behind Harry and grasped a firm muscled cheek in each hand. Draco pulled Harry’s cheeks apart and leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting across Harry’s trembling pucker. “We’ve had ten fucking years of foreplay,” he responded and then he licked a warm wet stripe over Harry’s asshole. Harry groaned and scrabbled to hold himself upright.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Malfoy,” Harry growled when Draco pushed the tip of his tongue into his ass. Draco pulled his tongue out and kissed and licked and nibbled all around Harry’s furled rosette. Harry whimpered, knees buckling. Draco shoved him harder against the wall. Draco stiffened his tongue and pushed it into Harry as far as he could go. More whimpers. Draco pushed his tongue in and out rapidly, fucking Harry with his tongue. “Oh God! Oh fuck, oh Malfoy. Yes, yes, yessss. Fuck yes,” Harry babbled.

Draco stood up abruptly, ripped some cloaks off their hangers and threw them down on the floor. Then he shoved Harry down on top of the cloaks. Harry fell hard on his knees with his legs still trapped by his trousers. Draco shoved Harry’s chest down to touch the cloaks on the floor. Draco took a moment to imprint this sight on his memory, Potter – on his knees – ass up – pants down at his knees – back arched – waiting – to be fucked by him. Draco’s cock ached and pulsed trapped inside his pants, and a wet spot formed on his trousers.

Harry gasped and pushed his ass back toward Draco, as Draco traced his finger tip around Potter’s wet pink hole. “More . . . please,” Harry begged. Draco conjured some lube, and pushed his slick finger slowly inside Harry. “Yessss,” hissed Harry. Draco fucked his finger in and out and added a second one, twisting his fingers, making Harry buck against him when he brushed the sensitive nub hidden inside. “Oh god, oh yes Draco!” 

Hearing his name on Harry’s lips spurred Draco into a mad frenzy. He ripped open his own flies and quickly slicked the lube on his aching cock. Grasping Harry’s hip in one hand and his own cock in the other, Draco pushed steadily against the tightened ring of muscle. When the head of his cock pushed through, Draco paused and fought the urge to push hard into the tight wet heat that surrounded him. Their harsh breathing filled the small space. Then Draco felt Harry relax against him and push back for more. Draco began the slow steady push that didn’t stop until Harry had taken every inch of him.

Draco looked down to where they were joined, to where his cock was buried in Harry’s ass, “Look at you Harry! Look how well you take my cock!” Draco slid out slowly and then back in again, all the while watching. “Harry! You take it so well,” he groaned.

“Yes Draco! More . . . please . . . harder, I need . . .,” Harry pleaded bracing his hands against the wall and pushing back onto Draco’s cock. “Yessss!” Harry panted when Draco started slamming into him. 

Draco wanted this to last forever but he could feel the ache and pressure building up and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He reached around and grasped Harry’s cock. He teased the slit with his thumb, spreading the precum around and wiggling his thumb in the small opening. Draco gripped him tightly, squeezing and twisting Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and writhed around Draco’s cock, chanting incoherently, “ohyesgodDracoyespleaseyesohfuck!” Then Harry was coming, thrusting into Draco’s hand and coating him with warm wetness. 

With Harry’s ass clenching rhythmically around him, Draco couldn’t hold back. He fucked into him as hard and fast as he could. Draco’s orgasm came harder than it ever had before. His whole body clenching and releasing. His head filled with a white hot light. Draco thrust through every last pulse of his orgasm, finally stilling, pulling out and collapsing next to Harry. 

Harry dragged his trousers up and flipped onto his back beside Draco. They were both breathing heavily. Draco reached over and pulled Harry’s face to his. He kissed him roughly, bruising both their lips. 

Gracefully, Draco rose to his feet and tucked himself into his trousers. “Your move Potter,” he looked down at the man sprawled at his feet, “You know where to find me.” Draco left the closet where Harry was still trying to catch his breath.  
***

 

Kiss five  
Six days later.

Normally he took great pride in meticulously completing the paperwork that was part of his job in the Department of Mysteries, but today just Draco stared at the stacks on his desk without really seeing them. Six days. It had been six days since his encounter with Potter. Six days since his world shifted on its axis.

He had expected to hear from Potter on Sunday, Monday at the latest. Now it was Friday, and nothing. That had been the most powerful experience of his life and he couldn’t believe that it hadn’t affected Potter as well. He would just have to face facts, Potter didn’t want him. Maybe he should go out this weekend with Pansy and try to meet someone new. 

Draco lifted his head from the contemplation of his desk when an audible murmur went through the office. He looked over to the entrance and his mouth fell open. There was Harry striding quickly through the desks, Auror robes flapping behind him. His arms were filled with objects.

When he reached Draco’s desk, Harry dumped the objects. A dozen red long stem roses, a box of French chocolates, a bottle of Ogden’s Best, Draco’s favorite cologne and a giant stuffed plush snake now covered the surface of his desk. Draco turned disbelieving eyes from his desk up to where Harry was standing, “Potter?” he choked out. 

Harry moved around the desk to stand in front of Draco. He grabbed his hand and pulled Draco swiftly to his feet. Surprised by the action, Draco lost his balance and fell into Potter. Harry pulled him flush against his body and secured his arms around him. “Potter?” Draco tried again desire flaring at the contact with Harry’s body.

Overwhelmed by having Draco in his arms again, Harry threaded his fingers through his silky hair and pulled Draco’s mouth to his. Harry kissed Draco with all of the pent up passion he had been hiding. Draco opened his mouth and Harry pushed his tongue in to twine around Draco’s. Draco moaned and lifted his arms up around Harry’s neck. 

The catcalls and applause around them finally penetrated their senses and they pulled apart slowly. “I didn’t mean to kiss you right away. I meant to do this properly,” Harry whispered huskily. “But when you looked at me like that . . .” He shook his head and pushed his hand through his hair making it stand even more on end.

“What . . . what is all this?” Draco asked softly, gesturing between his desk and Harry.

“I . . . I’m . . . I’m courting you,” Harry stated defiantly, but giving away his nervousness by chewing on his lip. “Will you have dinner with me,” Harry asked quietly, “tonight?”

The relief singing through his veins made Draco giddy and reckless. “You want to go out?” asked Draco, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“With me?” Draco pressed.

“Yes!” Harry answered emphatically, folding his arms across his chest.

“On a date?” Draco pushed, enjoying the way Harry’s green eyes flashed sparks.

“Yes! A bloody date!” Harry shouted back, scowling at Draco. “Harry Potter wants to go on a date with Draco Malfoy!”

Draco stepped up to Harry and cradled his face with his hands, Harry’s arms remained crossed and the scowl stayed on his face. Draco brought his lips a hair’s breadth away from Harry’s. “Yes Harry, yes,” he whispered into Harry’s mouth.


End file.
